Anjela "Selinia" Dellore
Description Appearance She can often be recognised as wearing dark purple or blue robes, littered with hides, and other Arathorian tribal-like symbols. She has also been known to don the disguise of a Kirin Tor mage. Her hair is thick, long and black, often tied up in the same manner as her father's. In her appearance, one could clearly see the similarites between her and Michael Dellore. However with her mastery of the arcane, She can quite easily alter her appearance to confuse targets and infiltrate their ranks. Personality Stubborn in nature, sometimes wreckless and perhaps even quite deviant, she does whatever she feels necessary to "get the job done". She can seem quite cold at times, but it is clear to those that know her well she has a good heart. She will help those in need and even put her own life in danger for her close friends and family. She is very, very intelligent. Her understanding of situations is above that of a regular human mage. However she prefers to hide her true level of intelligence, allowing her to assess situation and plan her next move without arousing any suspicion. Magic Selinia is truly a master of the Arcane. Her abilities with fire, ice and other elements is somewhat limited, but pure arcane spells are quite simply her area of expertise, she is well above average in the casting of Arcane magic. She has the ability to cast several illusion spells, portals, teleportations, and many different variations of arcane~like attacks. She has even been known to summon Arcane Bridges, Barriers, Walls and even controlling the arcane in such a way that she can shape it into the figure of a dragon to frighten enemies. Such abilities have their limit, however, as powerful as she is with her magic, she cannot keep up her most powerful spells for long. ...And Selinia avoids casting fire spells where possible, as they tend to go ...wrong. Story so far... Childhood Anjela Dellore was born the Daughter of Michael Dellore and Tarielle Sunrise, along with her twin brother Andrew. They were born over a year before the Cataclysm and faced many trials very early on in their lives. Anjela showed magical abilites at a very early stage in her life, making it obvious to those sensetive to magic, that she would one day become a powerful mage in her own right. The "Accident" Over twenty years later, Anjela Dellore had become a very powerful mage herself. It is not known where her allegience was aligned during this time. Little is known of her future, of the Accident and how it came to be, but after casting a severly powerful teleportation spell, Anjela found herself cast back in time to what we know as the present. A world where she already exists as a very small child. When she arrived, she was confused and did not understand fully what had happened. She consulted the keepers of time who explained that they could not offer much of an explanation even if they wanted to, because the mastery of time is something no mortal can comprehend. They did however tell her that if she was not meant to be in this time, then she simply would not be. A New Identity Adopting the name "Selinia" in an attempt to diguise her true identity, she took it upon herself to watch over her family. It did not take long for her father Michael Dellore to discover her and her origins. Though shocked, he was able to understand the complex process of how she came to be. Treating her almost like a 3rd child of his own. Together with her father's help, she began her new life. Cataclysm The newly named "Selinia" took to the wilds around the time of the Cataclysm, and spent along time fighting roaming elementals and black dragons in order to keep the highlands as safe as possible. She watched over her own mothers escape from Stromgarde as the lands came underseige from elementals and dragons, and intervened when a dragon attempted to kill Tarielle and her two children. Her younger self reacted badly to the fire and arcane magic around her, and began to show signs volatile arcane behavoir, with little time to spare she took her younger self through a portal in an attempt to rescue her from the reactions she was having to magic. The child Anjela was saved due to this, however her own magic was not enough to stabalize the child, and she had to take her to her father's uncle Brian, a forsaken arch mage. Brian stabalized the volatile child through neutralizing arcane magics, and monitored the child's growth and development. Physically, mentally and magically. He has tasked Selinia in finding Michael Dellore, her father, who went missing during the Cataclysm. The Search 'Selinia' spent months in search of her father, only to discover that he was not on the plane of Azeroth at all. He was infact trapped within the magical leylines. This was entirely new territory to her, so she researched for quite sometime, planning to locate track his movements and attempt to pin him at a location with strong magical activity. Through a strange ritual, she managed to bind the magical essence of her father to Karazhan. The details of the ritual were very complex and needed the aid of several other magi to complete. She recovered her father from the Leylines, but to do so she had to fight against multiple arcane copies of her father's spirit. It seemed Michael was in turmoil within the leylines. He wanted to reach his family but he could not and his anger was unleashed. She overcame this obstacle and managed to reunited him with her younger self, before reintroducing him to his family. Friends 'Selinia' made some friends in this time, firstly a gnome named Jomell. She has enlisted Jomell in her quest of bringing back her father, after confessing to Jomell who she was and how she came to be. She has made another friend and has become very close to her, Kahlyn Highwind. They have been on a few adventures together already, fighting demons, orcs and cultists. Death..? Her research into the magical leylines around Karazhan eventually proved to be her undoing. Without any of combat equipment, she was studying magics in the surrounding ruins of Karazhan. There she was tracked by a Worgen named Gwen. Gwen caught her off guard and attacked her, wounding her fataly and leaving her in a cage to bleed out. Gwen had already forged a letter in Anjela's name and forwarded it to her father to use her as bait. By the time Michael Dellore arrived, Anjela was near death. A long existing fued between Michael Dellore and Gwen Amberfield was put to rest as Dellore killed her, throwing her off the roof of Karazahn. He spared no time before he took his daughter to find a healer but by the time he had reached one, she had stopped breathing entirely. Her eyes flashed blue and arcane dispersed from her body, leaving nothing but a corpse behind. It is not known to her father if she has died, returned to her time '''or simply left her physical state behind. Relationships Family *Michael Dellore - Father *Tarielle Sunrise - Mother *Andrew Dellore - Brother *Anjela Dellore - Her-''Past'''-''self Friends *Kahlyn Highwind - Friend *Jomell Pyroscrew - Friend Other Relationships *Nygarth Crow-Eye' Thorgint - Acquaintance *Eloresh Silversmith - Acquaintance *Jean'Pierre d'Arcmagnac - Acquaintance Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters Category:Arathorians Category:Sunrise Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:Dellore